


Enrique: The Coffee Machine

by MercyMoo



Series: Darcy Lewis: The Lady! The Myth! The Legend! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Darcy Lewis confuses Bucky whilst she makes coffee because she married Enrique. Steve and her flirt and Clint really likes coffee.Darcy and Clint aren't actually together yet. Only Pining for each other.





	Enrique: The Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what I am doing.
> 
> Not Beta-read.
> 
> Probably OOC.
> 
> Enjoy

“Step away from Enrique if you want to live past the next 30 seconds.” Came from a soft voice from behind Bucky, who had been staring at the coffee machine wondering how it worked.

He turned suddenly, surprised that he was threatened more than actually surprised. The sight of a curvy girl, with long brown hair and a pair of leggings decorated in Steve’s honour, confused him more. What did Darcy Lewis think she could possibly do to hurt him? She shoved him out of the way, like he wasn’t a recently rehabilitated killing machine, and started pressing buttons in a sequence he would have remembered, if he didn’t feel like the world hadn’t titled on its axis. 

“Enrique and I have a very special bond, that allows him to work even though Stark tried to make him better. So if you mess around with him, he will be tainted. I will be forced to turn him off, and you will have a whole bunch of angry super hero’s on your doorstep.” She explained, pushing him a few more steps away from the machine.

“Wouldn’t they be angry with you for turning him off?” Bucky asked, struggling to follow this line of thought, and really hoping it was a reference to something, and not that he had gotten slow.

“Nah, they know I love him too much to turn him off, like I said, he is my husband.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

“I will leave you guys too it then.” Bucky said, hoping that Steve had a coffee machine, or maybe some instant in his room.

“Don’t leave without your cup of coffee, you idiot.” She sighed again behind him, and rolled her eyes as she turned to watch Enrique boil and bubble.

Steve walked in, fresh from his morning run, and smiled as he saw Bucky watching the coffee machine with utter confusion.

“Hey Bucky, I see you have been introduced to Enrique, who like all Spanish lovers is not afraid of something a little rough.” Steve’s grin grew with every word he uttered.

“Rogers, I would prefer it if you didn’t spread gossip about our sex life.” Darcy smiled up at Steve and then hugged him. Her small frame completely disappearing under Steve’s bulk and muscle. 

“It’s not spreading gossip when you swear enough to make a sailor blush whenever you are alone with him.” Steve cocked an eyebrow at her, as her smile became even bigger. Bucky wasn’t even sure that was possible until he saw it.

“You know I only do that so you know you’re invited, Rogers.” Darcy retorted back. Bucky was certain she actually purred, but he knew that wasn’t a human thing to do.

“No, Darce, No. It’s too early in the morning for you guys to be doing this.” Clint groaned from the doorway, looking like he had been hit by a truck. His eyes focused beyond Darcy, and his face fell briefly, “Aww, Coffee No.” 

“Hey, don’t blame me,’ Darcy held up her hands defensively, “Frostbite over there was the one who almost touched my man and caused a breakup.”

Clint snorted half-heartedly, before shuffling closer and sitting on a chair. A few seconds later Enrique beeped, Darcy poured herself a cup, and with a sly grin and a wink she pressed a quick kiss onto the orange surface, and laughed as she dodged Steve’s grabbing hands and wound her way out of the kitchen. Steve handed Bucky a mug, and smiled at his friend. Bucky took a thoughtful slip, at least the coffee was good.

“For the record, I am still uncertain as to what exactly happened here, but this is amazing coffee.” He said, as Clint smiled into his mug and Steve chuckled.


End file.
